


Return From The Fade

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Forevermore [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Here Lies the Abyss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The root of Rynne's PTSD started after her visit to the Fade and it takes both Cullen and her by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return From The Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! Thanks for reading! :DD

When Rynne returned from Adamant, she was immediately swarmed. Everyone was berating her with questions about the experience of the Fade, her decision to keep the Wardens, where Stroud was and if she saw an actual Archdemon. The swarm was suffocating her, triggering a sort of panic to rise in the pit of her stomach.

She gravitated towards Cullen’s voice; it soothed the tight feeling in her gut. He stumbled through the crowd, politely asking people to let him through so he could get to her. When he does finally reach her, she almost collapsed from a mix of exhaustion and shock.

“The Inquisitor needs a breather before she can answer your questions. Thank you.” He commanded the crowd with ease. They dispersed moments before Cullen was leading her up the steps, through the main hall and into her quarters. He set her on the bed before he began his search for her comfortable clothing. His hands fumbled through dresser drawers, tossing fabric about in search of the soft silk pajamas she usually wore.

"Cullen..." she gasped, barely able to get out his name. He turned back towards her and horror was immediately spread across his face. Her hands were shaking almost uncontrollably on her knees. Her eyes held no focus and either sweat or tears dripped down her cheeks. Suddenly, there was an unbearable tightness in her chest. She couldn't grasp her breath, which caused more panic to flood her system. Every muscle tensed as choked sobs pushed through her quivering lips.

He was on his knees in front of her within seconds. His large hands blanketed her’s as he angled his face so their eyes were locked. Horror had swept over him, along with a painful familiarity. He knows exactly how she is feeling and a pang of guilt snapped through him as he blamed himself for allowing her to go into situations where she is in danger of breaking. “Breathe Rynne; you have to calm down, love. You are safe, I am here.” He repeated in a soothing tone as his thumb smoothed over the back of her hands.

The shakiness of her hand subsided as the color in her face returned. Her eyes seem to focus back on his; however breathing still provided a challenge. He repeated soothing words, centering her back to reality. There were tears in his eyes, but he didn’t let them fall. Seeing her like this and knowing that this state of shock and panic is only the beginning…it shook him to his core.

Rynne took in a shaky breath as she fought against the knot in her chest. The images of the Fade plague her mind still, it was not the happy place Solas had brought her too all those weeks back when they first arrived at Skyhold. She couldn’t save Stroud, and she almost lost the Wardens. The events came crashing down on her all at once; it was too much to bear.

With a shoulder shaking sob, she fell forward into his strong embrace. Her face buried deep into the fur of his armor. She began to choke out incoherent words about the events at Adamant. Cullen smoothed down her hair and held her as tightly as he could. He allowed her the space to shed the strong front she always wore as Inquisitor Trevelyan.


End file.
